How To Make A Memory
by Juliet6866
Summary: Waking up with Chuck and Blair. One-shot, obviously Chair! Please Read & Review!


A/N: Hey! This is just a one-shot that came out of nowhere... I thought it would make a cute lil story :) I am working on the next chpt of Smile Again, but I am easily side-tracked when I get something in my head! I am not sure about writing in the 3rd person, I think I'm better in the 1st person but let me know. LOL. Please review for me! Thanks! xoxo

* * *

It's early afternoon, but Chuck is still in bed sleeping soundly. Blair is already awake, too alert to give into the impulse to rejoin him in slumber. Instead, she decides to order some brunch then go take a shower. She has been staying at the Palace almost every night of the summer thus far. She is quite comfortable there and it feels like home, but that's probably because Chuck's there. Actually, she knows it's because he's there.

She sighs to herself as the warm water hits her skin. Lazy mornings were becoming their ritual and she didn't know how she would get back on track once school started again. Good thing she can pick her course times now that she's in college. Then again, Chuck will be taking over at Bass industries soon and late starts aren't really an option in the business world.

The water flows over her, reviving her from the sleepy morning disposition she was in. She wonders how long Chuck will sleep, hopefully not too long. They have things to do today. Well, not really, but shopping, eating and making love are things.

Once she is sufficiently clean and dry, she walks over to the closet and chooses her outfit for the day. A slight oppression fills her when she thinks of all the options that are at Eleanor's and not here. The things she has to deal with to wake up in the arms of the man she loves. Of course, if she even hinted at the sparse collection, Chuck would have her on an all day shopping spree. Dating a billionaire does have it's perks. And being in love with one that happens to be Chuck Bass has even more.

She makes her selection, but opts to just put on her undergarments and robe for now. He isn't even conscious yet, so she will have plenty of time. She already understands how long it takes him to pick something to wear, longer than her to be sure. Her hair and make-up don't take nearly enough time after years of perfecting her routine. And now she is just waiting for the food to be sent up.

The thought of waking him up sounds appealing on paper, but she made that mistake already this summer. Saying he is cranky when awoken is an understatement. There is only one way to rouse him without him biting your head off, but she'll save that for when he's completely with it. She looks over to the far wall where Chuck keeps his lap top. It seems like as good a thing as anything to pass the time. Maybe Gossip Girl has a lead on Serena. Blair hasn't heard a word from her since she left. Lily and Eric are in pieces over it, Blair is slightly worried, but more annoyed than anything. They are best friends after all. The last update she'd seen about Serena was simply a picture of her and Carter at the airport with a bitchy caption from Gossip Girl. That had been weeks ago though.

She turns on the computer and checks the site. Nothing about Serena, except for the heading that reads, 'Oh where, oh where could our little S be?' _Where indeed_, Blair thinks to herself. Then, she sees there's a new section on the page. Smiling to herself, she clicks on it and peruses the contents. She doesn't hear Chuck come up behind her, but she feels his hands sliding down her chest and his head coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Good morning." He says, his voice thick from sleep.

"Check the time and guess again." She contradicts as he kisses her on the cheek.

There is a knock at the door and both of them look towards it then each other.

"Breakfast, well brunch or lunch." Blair explains as she moves to get the door.

"I'll get it." He offers, kissing her on the cheek again.

Room service sets up the meal and quietly leaves. Chuck waits for her to come over, but after a minute, he sees that she is engrossed at what is on the screen.

"Blair, what are you looking at?" He asks while walking over to join her again.

"Just Gossip Girl." She responds offhand.

"Screw Gossip Girl, come and eat."

"I'm looking at our brand new page." She says, turning to smile at him.

"_Our _page?" He questions, quirking an eyebrow at her comment.

"She evidently has a page dedicated you and me. 'C&B: How long will it last?'" She offers in explanation.

"Does it have a countdown clock? I would like to be prepared for our apparent demise." He jests, slightly pissed at the thought.

"Funny," Blair rolls her eyes, "It has tons of pictures of us all over the city. It's like our own personal scrapbook."

Chuck huffs a laugh and kisses her on the neck, ignoring the computer completely.

"We make a cute couple, you know?" She says, leaning into his lips a little.

"We are not cute." Chuck murmurs against her skin, "We're incredible and very hot."

He nips at her and she moans slightly.

"We _are_ incredibly hot, I agree." She raises a hand to the back of his head and pulls him in to kiss her lips.

"Remember our night at the Met?" Blair inquires when their lips break apart.

"You wore that red satin dress and we fucked in the balcony… Good times." He muses, looking up as if he's reliving it.

"Or our picnic at Central Park near Bethesda Fountain?"

"Yeah, you wore white stockings with garters and we had sex in the limo half way through lunch." A smile spreads across his face.

"You have amazing skills of recollection." Blair teases, turning in her chair to face him.

He leans down to her level so they are nose to nose.

"Photographic memory." He adds, licking her bottom lip.

"More like pornographic memory." She taunts, mirroring his action.

"You want to make another memory?" Chuck suggests while untying the belt on her robe.

"Me in my purple lingerie on the desk?" Blair proposes, her breath hitching when his hand touches the bare skin of her torso.

"I was thinking you in nothing at all in the bed." Chuck pulls her erect and crushes her body to his.

"I already have a few of those memories." Blair sighs as he wraps his arms securely around her waist and starts walking backwards to the bed.

"It warrants repeating," He coaxes, "Let me remind you _again_." Chuck's legs hit the bed and he falls back onto it, pulling Blair on top of him.

"You are quite the negotiator, Bass." She states, straddling his hips and dropping her robe to the floor.

Neither one of them recalls the meal waiting for them on the table. They are too busy remembering how perfectly their bodies fit together to notice.


End file.
